Botan
Botan '(ボタン, ''Botan) is a young Hacker Hunter from Jaisper City in the Sahiro Republic, and is the younger brother of Kasumi. He was once going to become a Living Puppet of Ketsume, but escaped with one of his eyes left before the transplant could be finished. As such, while he hides it, he is constantly on edge, fearing Ketsume is still after him. Appearance Botan, despite his age, may appear to some to be a child. He refers to himself using Boku, an informal way of saying 'I', which has a childish and so innocent tone to it, and isn't much taller than the average teenager. He has fair skin and is of a light build, with a single Amber eye that is covered by his short silver hair. Some also describe him as oblivious, due to the dazed look often plastering his face. He often wears a white hoodie with purple details adorning it, often with the hood up, even when inside. Underneath is a simple black t-shirt, which he pairs with fingerless purple gloves. Botan wears plain black shorts that stop just above his knees, with shoes of the same colour. He is also seen on his phone often. Personality Botan is an incredibly aloof person, often ignoring those that try to interact with him, and trying not to form any emotional attachments. This behaviour often comes off as rude, due to him acting as if the other person isn't even there, when in reality he just wants to be left alone. After the incident with Ketsume, this is likely only made even more apparent, as he becomes suspicious and incredibly untrusting of almost everyone he meets. In the past, this was not always the case. While he was still distant with people, he never made any attempt to stop himself from caring about them, simply being shy. He usually just let his sister talk for him, being more interested in sitting on his phone. Background Alongside his sister Kasumi, they have been orphans since Botan was around 5. They lived in an orphanage in Jaisper City up until Botan turned 14, which at that point Kasumi was 18, and so could look after Botan herself, and so the two left the Orphanage. At some point after leaving, the two took the Hunter Exam, with both passing, allowing them to live without jobs, and as such, spent most of their free time wandering. This would eventually backfire, as they eventually met the infamous Ketsume; a meeting that would change both of their lives. Plot Botan and his sister are the catalyst for the 2nd Ketsume arc, as Botan asking the Chiba's for help getting Kasumi out is what prompts them to even think about going back to Ketsume's hideout. This is also their first appearance in the RP. Abilities & Powers Botan is, despite being a Manipulator, incapable of mind controlling anyone to any degree. This is because, unlike most, if not all currently known Manipulators, Botan cannot control living beings. Instead, he can control non-living beings with his Nen, most prominently Technological items. He has been shown to be able to do anything with technology you can do with your hand, yet can instead do it with his Nen, allowing him to do it from a distance and without direct contact. He is currently training to increase the distance he can control things from. It is obvious when he does this, however, as his eyes glow a small but noticeable light amber hue, and he has to extend his hand in the direction of what he wants to control. This is less noticeable however, as he can simply keep his arm down and point his hand at whatever he wants to control. Nen Botan is experienced with using and controlling his Nen, and as his abilities are primarily non-combative, it had made training more accessible and easy, and he is proficient with his abilities. '''Aerial Connection (技術的買収',' Technological Takeover) Type: Manipulation This ability allows Botan to take control of technology, giving him full control over the device. This does not work on vehicles or other types of automobiles, however it is unknown if it could in the future. The ability can take between a few seconds and a minute or two to take effect, depending on how far away from the device Botan is, and how much Nen he has left. To activate the ability, he must aim his hand at the device he wishes to control for a few seconds, after which his eyes will glow a small but noticeable light amber hue.